Cherryfall/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |death=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit=Cherrykit |apprentice=Cherrypaw |warrior=Cherryfall |mother=Poppyfrost |father=Berrynose |brother=Molewhisker |mentors=Foxleap, Whitewing |temporary mentor=Cloudtail |app=Sparkpelt |livebooks=''Omen of the Stars, ''A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Cherryfall is a ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Cherryfall is a ThunderClan warrior under Bramblestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born as Cherrykit to Berrynose and Poppyfrost with her brother, Molewhisker. As an apprentice named Cherrypaw, Foxleap was appointed as her mentor, but her training was taken over by Whitewing after he was killed in the Great Battle. She served as a messenger with her brother during the battle. After becoming a warrior, Cherryfall gained Sparkpaw as an apprentice and took part in Alderpaw's journey to find SkyClan. History ''Omen of the Stars :Cherrykit and her brother Molekit are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose during a greenleaf drought. She catches whitecough, but recovers and receives her apprentice name, Cherrypaw. During their training, the siblings are attacked by a fox, but are saved by an unknown cat, which the Clan believes to be Sol. Later, she is poisoned after mistaking water hemlock for parsley. In the Great Battle, she and her brother wish to fight, but are assigned instead as messengers. A Vision of Shadows :Cherryfall receives Sparkpaw as an apprentice and is selected to accompany Alderpaw on his quest to find SkyClan, along with Molewhisker, Sparkpaw, Alderpaw, and Sandstorm, but is horrified when a ShadowClan apprentice, Needlepaw, forces herself into the group. She grieves when Sandstorm dies of infection, and after they escape from Darktail, Cherryfall comforts Alderpaw when Molewhisker calls the quest a failure. The journey concluded, Cherryfall swears an oath of secrecy about the existence of SkyClan. When the Kin are defeated, Cherryfall doubts SkyClan's ability to stay at the lake, given the lack of territory. However, she joins Twigbranch's patrol to bring SkyClan back. The Broken Code : Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, Cherryfall is a new warrior, along with Molewhisker. When hunting, she falls from a tree branch and injures her paw. Later, she befriends the kittypet, Frankie, comforting him after the death of his brother, and befriending him after he becomes an apprentice, Stormpaw. She later retrieves the Stick of the Fallen. ''Novellas'' :In ''Dovewing's Silence, Cherrypaw and Molepaw remain distrustful towards the former Dark Forest trainees. The apprentices devise a plan to lead them to a crazed, trapped fox in order to scare them. Though the fox is killed, it injures many, and the apprentices are scolded for their recklessness. Ultimately, Cherrypaw and Molepaw make amends with the Dark Forest trainees. Trivia Interesting facts *Cherryfall has loner blood through Daisy and Smoky. *Cherryfall and Molewhisker are the first cats Bramblestar made warriors. Mistakes *In The Forgotten Warrior, Molewhisker and Cherryfall are said to be almost six moons old. However, judging by the season they were born and the season they were apprenticed in, both of them were over a year old and roughly six moons late in being apprenticed. *She and Molewhisker are mistakenly listed as kits in the allegiances in The Forgotten Warrior and The Last Hope, despite having already been apprenticed. *She is mistakenly said to be Mousewhisker's sister. *She is mistakenly shown to have darker and lighter patches on the official tree. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Quotes |'''''See More}} External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages